Reno goes to Reno
by Silvertail8
Summary: Reno, Elena, Rude, and Tseng got to Reno, Nevada. Please R&R!
1. Your going to

Reno goes to Reno

I have nothing to do Final Fantasy, Square Enix, or anything like that. I don't own anything. Thankies.

"Reno sat in his cubicle his foot tapping anxiously.

Today he finally got to go on Summer Vacation with the other turks. He liked not being bottled up in a desk all day. He was wondering where they would go.

Last time, they went to Hollywood, California. Even though Rude got drunk and beat the sidewalk it was over all a great trip.

"Come on you stupid clock!" he yelled in his head. Finally, to his relief it got to the twelve.

He ran into Rufus' office where they would meet so he could say where they were going.

As he got there Rufus looked at him weird as the three others entered.

"Good Afternoon. As you know you will be going on your annual Shinra trip." Rufus began. "You all we are going to Reno, Nevada."

Reno smiled and blurted out. "Sweet! We are going to a city named after me!" He sat backed down and smiled.

"Anyway, I will not be going with you. I have business to attend. It will only be you four going. Enjoy yourselves." He said.

Before any of the four could protest Rufus walked away from them. "Well we should start packing then?" Elena said.

"Yeah maybe we can run away before Tseng starts saying what we can and cannot do." Reno said.

"I think not! First of we will not get drunk." Tseng began.

"Quick! Discipline! Take cover!" Reno said running out of the room laughing."


	2. Hojo doesn't help

Reno goes to Reno. Chapter II, Hojo doesn't help

Once again I do not own anything having to do with Final Fantasy, Square Enix, and such. Thank you.

After tracking down Reno and Tseng ranting on about how he was "Childish and Immature" they continued on with the trip.

"Ok now before we get ready we need to go get the plane tickets from Hojo." Tseng said.

"Hojo? He is coming?" Reno whined.

"No, no. He isn't but he does have the tickets."

"Then, let's go get them already!" Elena said.

They all entered Hojo's lab and he looked at them.

"Hello, you all are here for your transportation permit I presume?" Hojo said.

"Maybe I should buy a dictionary to know what you just said." Reno said.

Hojo glared and said. "Sit. I will give you your tickets. I also have something to show you all."

He handed them the tickets and began to bring something up on a large overhead.

"This is a map of Reno. Also, here are some handouts of the hot spots you may want to check out." He said.

They nodded, it was silent for a moment as Hojo sat back down in his seat and smirked.

"What?" Reno said looking at him.

"I had a gaseous for of matter just output from my buttocks." He said.

They all sat there for a moment trying to think of what he just said. Then they all said in unison. "Ahhhh! Nasty!" and walked out of the door to go pack.


	3. Clothes Packing for Dummies

Reno Goes to Reno, Chapter III, Clothes Packing for Dummies.

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own any of them Square Enix does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being grossed out and confused from Hojo for yet another day, Reno got home to pack.

"Now I need find clean clothes somewhere in the deep dark forest known as my closet." Reno said. As he grabbed a shirt he slipped in fell n a towel that had been there since he guessed, January, this was gonna take a while. He attempted to grab more clothes.

Four hours later, after finding many beer bottles, towels, and to his surpise a piece of a kit-kat that had been there since October, which yes he did eat, he finally had all his clothes.

He sat by a suitcase clueless, he tried to back all he had in there, considering he didn't fold anything, and it couldn't fit. He tried sitting on it, banging on it with his electromagnetic rod, and even hitting it with a shovel, nothing worked.

"Eh, screw it." He said. He threw half of the clothes out and zipped it up. "Ready." Reno said. "Won't the city that has the same name as me be proud."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wa La. Nothing Great. I just wanted to update this. So it is a little short. R&R.


End file.
